


You Can't Leave Me Behind

by rinrambles



Series: What if Kairi Was There [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, End of KH1, what if Kairi went with Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinrambles/pseuds/rinrambles
Summary: Sora and King Mickey have sealed the Door and all the worlds are being restored.  Sora sees Kairi one last time as the worlds are stitching themselves back together.  He promises Kairi that he will come back to her.  But before they can be separated, Kairi joins him. 
A little drabble, but expect more of the same vein as the ideas come to me.





	

“Take care of her.”

Sora nodded and shoved the door with all his might.  The last thing he saw was Riku’s smile before the door closed altogether.  Sora leapt back and summoned his Keyblade.  With a burst of light, the door sealed and then disappeared from view.  It had worked!

Memories of the islands played in Sora’s mind.  He thought of Riku, and Kairi.  And the Island.  They had all been happy then.

A feeling tugged on his chest and he turned around.  Kairi was standing there on a patch of sand in the darkness.  She looked a little confused, but otherwise okay. 

Sora was already running.

“Kairi!”

“Sora!”

It was so good to hear her voice, to see her face.  Sora had tried not to let the worry get to him when he thought about the job that he, Donald, and Goofy had needed to do.  But everything was going to be okay now.

Except, Kairi was drifting away from him.  There was a shuddering quake and Kairi lost her balance.  She fell forward and Sora reached out to steady her. 

“Kairi,” he said.  “Remember what you said before?”

The ground she was standing on was still pulling away from the ground he was standing on.  The worlds were reforming themselves. 

“I’m always with you too,” he continued.  He couldn’t go home yet, he still needed to find Riku.  “I’ll come back to you.  I promise!”

His arm was now outstretched trying to hang on to Kairi’s hand.  Her arm mirrored his.  The concern on her face deepened.  Sora hoped she understood.

As their fingertips were pulled apart she shouted “I know you will!”

Sora continued reaching for her, but she was beyond his grasp.

Then, she did something surprising.  Her demeanor changed from concerned to determined.  She backed up a couple of steps and dug her feet into the sand.  Then she sprinted forward, her feet flying across the sand like they always used to do back home.  Kairi had never been able to run as fast as Riku, or as far as Sora—but if there was one thing she could do, it was jump.

She leapt the gap between them and landed on the powdery ground next to Sora.

“Now you don’t have to come back to me,” she said, pushing her hair out of her face. 

They both grinned.

“Now let’s go find Riku.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I beat KH1.5 and started up CoM and was thinking about how Castle Oblivion would be different if Kairi were there. And, well, here we are. 
> 
> Also, in regards to the running/jumping thing... I imagine that Riku's a sprinter, but Sora can out-endurance him. As such, the races they did were always stacked in Riku's favor, with short sprints. Meanwhile, Kairi's the jumper.


End file.
